


Owl House One-shot Requests

by orphan_account



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Blindness, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, One Shot Collection, Panic Attack, Romance, cheesy chapter titles, idk yet, maybe smut?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27428908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I’m taking one-shot requests, please read the rules before requesting.(ON HIATUS, PLEASE DO NOT REQUEST ANYTHING UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE)
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Willow Park, Boscha/Willow Park, Edric Blight/Jerbo, Emira Blight/Viney, Luz Noceda/Willow Park, More to be added - Relationship
Comments: 26
Kudos: 39





	1. Rules bitch

Hey y’all! So I’ve been having some writers block lately, and I’ve decided to start doing some one-shot requests. :)

**I won’t do:**

-incest 

-pedophila

-beastality

-age up minors for smut

-smut w/ minors 

-graphic SA scenes

**I will do:**

-fluff

-angst

-songfics (I love writing these)

-all the usual one-shot shit

-OC x Character (you must provide a description of your OC somewhere.)

-potentially triggering material (there will be a warning at the beginning of every chapter)

-Parent/Child relationships

-dark stories (just not graphic SA scenes as I already said)

** Maybe: **

Smut. I _might_ do smut, it depends if I’m comfortable enough with my smut-writing abilities, if I like the prompt, If the characters are of age etc.

**Here’s how this is gonna work:**

If I like your idea enough I’ll let you know, check back every 3-4 days to see if yours has been done. (I don’t have social media so, unless you want an email.)

Please be aware, I’m very busy with school so I don’t have a lot of time to be writing, and I really want to write quality stories so it might take awhile for me to get yours done, but I will get it done! Eventually 

So leave me some requests!


	2. [Luz x Amity] if love is blind, how come i can’t go a day without seeing you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A jealous Boscha spike’s Luz’s potion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For @The_Sleepy_Writer, I hope you like it! (Sorry, it took so long!)
> 
> A few things to note:
> 
> This is post Wing it like Witches, but pre Agony of a Witch.
> 
> Amity and Luz are in a relationship.
> 
> CW: Amity has a panic attack.

Intro to Potions wasn’t Luz’s favorite class. 

  
  


For starters, it was like chemistry but magical, and she was  _ terrible _ at chemistry. Secondly, it was her last period before lunch, which meant it would be hard for her to concentrate. 

More often than not, lunch was one of the only times she could hang out with her girlfriend. 

She and Amity didn’t have any classes together. The only abominations class Luz had was Abominations 101, a beginner’s course, Amity was in all the advanced classes. 

Calling Amity her girlfriend was something she was relatively new to, the two had just recently started dating. They got together shortly after grom, Amity forgetting to pick up the note and Luz going back to the tree after the dance was the best thing to ever happen to the both of them. The promise of seeing her girlfriend right after potions almost made the class bare-able, if only she didn’t have to sit next to Boscha. 

Boscha being her lab partner was one of the worst things to ever happen to her, the witch was unbearable. She took every opportunity she could to be an absolute  _ perra,  _ whether that meant insulting Luz or her friends, flicking things at her when the teacher wasn’t looking, or if she was feeling really bold, purposefully spilling things and blaming it on her.

What pissed her off most of all was when the three-eyed  _ perra  _ had the nerve to make snide remarks about Amity, nothing was off limits then. If potions had taught her anything, it was that Boscha had no shame. She was not afraid to say the nastiest, sleaziest things about her former friend. It took everything in her to keep herself from hitting that  _ estúpida perra de mierda  _ right in her third eye sometimes, not a day went by where Luz didn’t hate Boscha more and more.

Today was no exception.

Boscha had decided to be extra unbearable today. Mrs. Beckerscale was lecturing on how to make a polyagapiménos potion, a potion given to someone who you care deeply for- it didn’t do anything besides taste really good and look really pretty, it was more of a symbol of affection than anything.

“If everything’s done right, it should be a deep purple color.” Mrs. Beckerscale held up the example potion for everyone to see.

To Luz's surprise, her’s looked relatively normal. Even on the Boiling Isles miracles happened. The moment was ruined, however, when Boscha decided to open her mouth.

“I suppose you’re gonna give that to your bitch?”

Luz clenched her fists to prevent herself from swinging at the triclops.

“I don’t get it, what do you even see in her?” Boscha continued.

“A decent fucking person, unlike you.” Luz muttered.

Boscha ignored her, “I mean, I’ve seen her in the locker room, there is  _ not  _ much there.”

Luz bit her lip,  _ ‘¡ESTÁS JODIDAMENTE HORRIBLE!”  _ She screamed in her mind.

“I always knew  _ she  _ was desperate, but I didn’t peg you as the desperate type.”

Luz was incredibly close to beating the shit out of Boscha right then and there.

Still, she continued, “I mean, you must be- no one it their right mind would fuck her and stick around to deal with the aftermath.”

Luz snapped. “¡Cállate o te arrancaré los dientes, maldita perra estúpida!” She shouted.

Everyone turned to look at her. Including Mrs. Beckerscale, who wasn’t amused in the slightest. 

“Luz, out in the hall.” She commanded. 

“Yes, ma’am.” Luz grumbled, shooting Boscha a glare as she walked out of the classroom.

Luz was no stranger to getting sent out in the hall, it happened all the time back home. She expected it to be no different here, get lectured, apologize, go back to class. 

She was right, she got lectured, apologized, and she would’ve gone back to class had it not ended. Just as she was about to walk to lunch, someone bumped into her, hard. 

To no one’s surprise, it was Boscha. 

“Oh sorry, didn’t see you there.” She flashed Luz a condescending smile. “By the way, you forgot this.” 

She tossed Luz her polyagapiménos potion and walked off.

That was odd. Boscha just… gave it to her… without any trouble?

That was  _ very  _ suspicious. Luz thoroughly inspected it, she wasn’t about to let her girlfriend drink something that could’ve been tampered with.

After thorough inspection, she determined that the potion had  _ not  _ been tampered with. (After all, there’s only so many times one can inspect a potion without opening it).

So she made her way to lunch.

  
  


♡

Amity recognized it almost immediately.

“Is that a polyagapiménos potion?”

Luz smiled coyly. “Why, yes it is.”

Amity smiled back. “Who’s it for?”

“Only the most beautiful thing on the Boiling Isles.” Luz batted her eyelashes, causing Amity to giggle.

Gus rolled his eyes playfully, Willow just smiled. Those two were incorrigible when it came to each other.

Luz handed her girlfriend the potion, she was grateful she checked it, because the witch wasted no time in opening and downing it in a rather undignified manner.

Luz loved it when Amity slipped up like that, whether it was snorting when she laughed, accidentally burping too loud, or downing a potion it one gulp. She found it incredibly cute.

Amity however, hated slipping up like that. She was a Blight, and Blights  _ never  _ slipped up. They were perfect. She was especially embarrassed right now, she had just downed a potion like it was a shot of moon whiskey- and all her friends saw,  _ Luz  _ saw. 

“Uh, sorry.” She laughed nervously, her cheeks tinted pink.

“Don’t be,” Luz replied. “That was cute.”

Amity’s cheeks burned, Luz was the only person who could reduce her to a blushy, stuttery mess just like that. 

Lunch continued as normal, Luz relentlessly flirted with her girlfriend, her girlfriend was a blushy, stuttery, giggly mess, and Willow and Gus just rolled their eyes.

It wasn’t until fifth period when disaster struck.

  
  


♡

  
  


Amity had started feeling weird right after lunch. She had some strange headache, it wasn't exactly painful, it just… felt weird. She excused herself from class and went to the bathroom, she wasn’t sure what she was going to do, she just needed to clear her head.

She tried splashing some water on her face, and that… worked? 

_ ‘Odd,’  _ she thought.  _ ‘I didn’t really think that would work, oh well.’ _

She whipped her face off with a couple of paper towels and opened her eyes. 

  
  


She couldn’t see.

  
  


Why couldn’t she see? Her eyes were open, weren’t they?

She closed her eyes, and re-opened them. Still, she couldn’t see.

Panic rose in the girl’s chest, why couldn’t she see? What was wrong with her? What was she going to do?

She stumbled toward what she thought was the doorway, it wasn’t, she smacked hard into the wall.

Pain shot through her face, especially her nose. She reached up and touched it. There was blood, a lot of it, maybe her mouth was bleeding too, she didn’t care to find out. 

Panic exploded in Amity’s chest as she realized she wouldn’t be able to tell where she was going, she needed to get to the healer’s office. 

The only sound she could hear was the pounding of her own heart as she stumbled helplessly around the bathroom, arms outstretched, searching for the doorway.

She’s not sure when exactly she started to cry, but it was probably when she realized there was a good chance this was permanent. 

Amity Blight, Hexside’s top student, was now helpless, blind, practically sobbing, stumbling around what she was pretty sure was the school hallway. (She hadn’t ran into any walls in awhile.)

Just then, the ground gave way, she fell down what she was now sure was stairs. It was quick, but painful.

Everything hurt, especially her nose, she was pretty sure it was broken. 

The witchling couldn’t do anything but lay there and cry, she felt so helpless. Here she was, laying at the bottom of a staircase, completely and utterly vulnerable. Blights weren’t supposed to be vulnerable, yet here she was, fucking up the family name once agian. 

_ ‘You can always count on me, Amity Blight, to fuck everything up.’ _

“Amity?”

Amity’s ears perked up. She recognized the voice almost immediately.

"L-Luz?"

“Amity!”

She heard footsteps approaching.

  
  


♡

  
  


Luz was supposed to pick up something for her beast-keeping professor at the front office, but she forgot all about that task when she saw Amity lying at the bottom of a staircase.

"Amity?" She called out cautiously, half expecting her to get up and turn around. 

Amity's ear twitched

"L-Luz?" Her voice was thick.

"Amity!"

The human rushed over to her girlfriend and knelt beside her. There was blood practically everywhere, it seemed to all be coming from her nose.

"Oh Amity, what happened?" Luz muttered as she turned her over. She gasped and covered her mouth when she saw it.

Amity’s eyes were glassy and clouded, like she was…

  
  


Blind.

  
  


“I-I can’t s-see!” The witchling sobbed. She moved her hands up to cover her face, Luz gently pulled them away.

“Hey, hey,” her voice was gentle. “It’s okay, you’re gonna be okay.”

“No.” Amity shook her head. “No, it’s not! I can’t fucking see!” 

She began to hyperventilate. 

Luz put her hands on her girlfriend’s cheeks. “Amity, it’s going to be okay. We’re gonna fix this,  _ I’m  _ gonna fix this, if no one else can. I’ll fix this even if it kills me, okay?”

Amity only whimpered in response.

“Okay?” The human repeated.

Amity nodded.

“Good. Now,” Luz began wiping the blood off the witch’s face. “Tell me what happened.”

“I was in class,” Amity began. “And I started to feel funny, so I went to the bathroom a-and I washed my face. But then I couldn’t see. So I panicked, and I ran into the wall while trying to get out of the bathroom…”

“And then…?”

“And then I ran out into the hall, trying to find the healer’s office, and I fell down the stairs.”

Luz frowned. “Any idea how this happened?”

“No.” Amity’s reply was meek. “I just randomly started feeling weird after lunch- and next thing I know, I’m legally blind.”

  
  


The realization hit Luz like a speeding freight train.

Lunch.

  
  


The polyagapiménos potion.

  
  


_ Boscha. _

  
  


“That Bitch.” Luz growled.

“What?” 

“I think I know how this happened.” 

“How?” Amity asked.

“I’ll tell you later,” Luz said. “But first, we need to get you to the healer’s office.”

Luz carefully scooped her girlfriend up in a bridal position. Her heart twisted with a mix of sadness, anger, and a  _ tiny  _ bit of cuteness overload when Amity buried her face in the human’s chest.

The walk to the healer's office was silent, Amity never once looked up from Luz's chest.

After arriving at the healer's office, Luz was instructed to lay Amity on one of the beds, and the healer would attend to her.

"I'll be right back." Luz said as she laid her girlfriend down.

"Where are you going?" Amity asked weakly.

"There's something I need to take care of." She replied. "I promise I'll be right back, querida."

Amity frowned. 

"Okay."

Luz smiled and placed a gentle kiss to her forehead. "Te quiero."

She then practically sprinted out of the healer's office.

♡

About thirty minutes later, Amity's ears perked up as the door opened for the third time since Luz left.

"Hey."

Amity smiled. "Luz!"

She listened as Luz walked over to her bed. "How are you?"

"Still blind."

Luz chuckled. 

"But there's good news," Amity continued. "It's not permanent."

Amity felt Luz grab her hand. "That's great!" She exclaimed.

"The healer, Miss Aruna, thinks it's the result of 'fowl play.''" She air-quoted the last two words.

"Yeah, about that…"

Amity raised an eyebrow, Luz’s whole demeanor had changed.

“You don’t happen to know where Miss Aruna is, do you?” Luz queried.

“She’s in the construction hall, why?” Amity’s tone was leery.

“Um, well..” her girlfriend began.

“Well?” The witchling prompted.

“Well I  _ may  _ have just gotten my shit totally rocked well trying to fight Boscha because she spiked my polyagapiménos potion, and caused you to go blind.”

Amity could only stare. 

“WHAT?!” She shouted. “ _ Boscha  _ did this?!?”e

“Yeah.” Luz replied.

“Titan,” Amity put a hand to her forehead. “I always knew she was shitty, but this is low, even for her.”

Luz sighed. “Yeah, she’s pretty awful.”

“So, you got in a fight with her,” Amity smirked. “Did you kick her ass?”

“She more or less kicked mine.” Luz laughed.

Amity chuckled. “Hey Luz.”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

Amity heard Luz shift a bit, then felt the human’s lips on hers.

“I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KJASFKJ SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! I’ve been really busy lately, and couldn’t find much time to write, and I always want to make sure my stuff is quality. 
> 
> A couple of things:
> 
> I made Boscha horrible in this, sorry Boscha simps
> 
> There’s probably a lot of errors in this, I don’t have a beta, and the left side of my brain doesn’t work half the time, so yeah
> 
> The Spanish in this might be a little off. I don’t speak any Spanish, so naturally I use google translate.
> 
> It is my personal headcannon that Luz mostly swears in Spanish.
> 
> polyagapiménos = darling in Greek. Just in case anyone was curious.
> 
> As I said before, this one’s for @The_Sleepy_Writer, I reeeaaalllyy hope you like it, cause I had a lot of fun writing it. (Sorry if it diverged from the prompt too much, I'm not very good at following instructions :'D)
> 
> Normally, I’d tell you to drop your requests on the first page, but requests are temporarily paused. This is to give me time to write everyone’s story without getting swamped. If you have already left a request, I’m working on it, it’ll get published eventually. Take care!


End file.
